


Extra Credit-A Story in 5 Parts

by JellyBean531



Category: Black Panther (2018), wakanda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBean531/pseuds/JellyBean531
Summary: You, a plus-size graduate student at a top research university, have a dalliance with your professor, Dr. M’Baku, hailing from the mysterious land of Wakanda. You’ve heard of his notoriety, but weren’t expecting him to be so… passionate. He is a visiting professor and has a very special assignment just for you.





	1. Chapter 1

You were very nervous as you approached the large, carved wood-paneled door. It was cracked partially open, but you weren’t sure if you arrived on time for office hours. You had heard that the professor for the Udaku-Endowed Professor for Diasporic Leadership 101 was gruff and you were intimidated. It was your first semester at this Ivy League university and you wanted to make sure you took the right classes.

Being a student at this illustrious research university was so taxing. You wore a cute, plaid tight-fitting dress and knee-high boots. You wanted to go for “student -professional,” especially as you navigated these hallowed halls. You had heard this new professor was from a remote region of a Wakanda known as Jabari-land. It sounded really distant, but you wanted to learn more, right from the source.

You approached the door to his office. His name was engraved on the door. It was just labeled “L. M’Baku, Distinguished Professor of Diasporic Leadership. The door was tall and wooden and imposing. A mask of an open-mouthed gorilla hung on the front. “Odd choice, given the stereotypes,” you thought.

Just as you went to push open the door a voice said, “No visitors.” The voice was deep and accented, but you had already stumbled into the office.

“Oh, I’m sorry” you said. “I can come back another time.”

The office took your breath away. It was full of masks and beautiful wooden sculptures. The professor had pictures of himself with King T’Challa, with heads of state, and a large picture of himself in a throne room in fur and leather, seated on a throne. You were more intimidated than before and you were caught off guard.

As you started to look around, you nearly smacked into a very tall, broad-chested man. He was stunning in a bright suit, tailored for his broad shoulders. He has the body of an ex-football player. He was very tall and wore rimless glasses. You stood in shocked, open-mouthed silence.

“I thought I said no visitors.” He said, in a deep booming voice, gently catching you at your waist and slowly turning you around.

“I’m so sorry” you said, looking down and backing away.

“Well, since you are still here, girl, what can I do for you?” His face softened and grabbed your wrist and motioned for you to sit in the throne-like wooden chair in his office as he sat on the other side of his desk, clasping his hands and peering over his glasses.

“I…I just wanted to ask about your class this semester” you said, crossing your ankles. You felt totally off-guard and unprepared.

“Come to tomorrow’s course and find out,” he said leaning against a large wooden desk. “I’ll save a seat for you.” he said, smiling. He looked intrigued and amused by your embarrassment. You stood up to leave, saving whatever grace you had left.

Thank you Dr.M’Baku. I look forward to it.” which you did, given how attractive he was, nothing like the man you envisioned.

“No need for fancy titles, but thank you-I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, my apologies for the interruption”

You felt his eyes traveling your body. He smiled kindly with a twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll make an exception this time granted you are present tomorrow, Miss…”

“Y/N” you said.

“Miss Y/N”..have a lovely evening

“Thank you. I will” as you backed out the door. You couldn’t help but think about how stunningly charismatic your professor was. You would definitely be early to class tomorrow.

Just as you were leaving, you thought you heard him sigh and say, “Just focus on her mind, M’Baku.”

First Class

You had the hardest time finding Professor M’Baku’s course. It was up 3 flights of stairs. His course was nearly full with students lining up early. You found a separate entrance and lined up a seat on the end of the front row. You wore a form-fitting sweater dress with fur trim at the collar. It was a grayish color and you had gray tights and high ankle boots to match, trimmed with a little fur…a nod to the Jabari.

Your good friend always told you that, in order to make a good impression, you should sit in the front of class and cross your legs. Given your luscious thighs, ankles would have to do.

As you took your seat in the front and crossed your legs, you thought Professor M’Baku was stealing a glance at you. You couldn’t be sure and he was so attractive in a tailored suit and turtleneck. He physically commanded the classroom and paced back and forth. The way he stood, with his hand in his pocket, just distracted you so much.

“We will start now.” His booming voice called the course to attention.

There was a hush over the room. He opened his presentation with a question, “What is leadership?”

Hands flew up excitedly. “No hands, just call out”

“Power! Influence! Courage!”

He smiled, working the room.

“An outdated concept” you said. He stopped and paced toward you.

What did you say?” He asked, peering at you, all of the eyes in the class on you, but his full form craning toward you.

“An outdated concept, based on hegemonic constructs of power.” you said

The room fell silent. “Do you think you are a leader?” He asked you. The hush intensified.

“Well, I am in this leadership class, so ‘yes’s, but I believe in a new way of leadership yet to be defined.”

“Interesting.” He said. “A leader who doesn’t believe in leadership in a Diaspora leadership class. You are quite the contradiction, Y/N”

“Who agrees with this?” He asks the class.

50%of the class raised their hands. You were surprised, still wondering where that answer came from. You were hoping that you had impressed him, but weren’t sure.

“Those if you who agree can stay in this course. Everyone else can leave now. You have learned your first lesson. Concepts of leadership are outdated in many ways. The old definition didn’t work for me and it won’t work for you. Good day.”

“Those of you who agree with the young lady in the front row can stay.” Many students shuffled out of the course with groans and you were worried that you had somehow become the least popular person in your class.

“As for you, Y/N, I expect that you will see me after class.”

You felt your body get warm. You really didn’t know what to expect from Dr. M’Baku, but you were nervous. Your whole body was nervous.

After the course, you remained in your seat. A line of students who wanted to “try again” were swarming Professor M’Baku at the front of the room. He had a knowing smile on his face as he uttered, “no” and shrugged.

Once they were finished, you waited behind him, bashfully.

“Come with me, Y/N”

He dashed out the back into a faculty elevator and you ran to keep up with him. “I have a surprise for my special intruder.” You felt warm and entered his office. He closed the door behind you.

Office Hours

You turned around in his office and M’Baku closed the space between the two of you with one bound. “I need someone like you.”

Your eyes widened. “for my research,” he said. His 6′5″ frame towered above you. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t sure. I did not mean to mis-speak in class earlier.”

“Have some confidence, young lady. Your ideas are the brightest I have heard in some time. I want more of that.”

You weren’t sure if he was talking about you or your body. His gaze traveled and he joked. “You would make a great Jabari woman with a figure like that. You are so smart and strong. Someday, you should see my homeland.”

“I’m not sure I’m the right person for your research,” you blurted out.

“If I tell you that you should work with me, don’t question it. All of your classmates would kill for the opportunity.” he admonished you, his eyes darkening.

Despite your hesitation, something told you that you could trust him. “Thank you, Dr. M’Baku.”

“What will my body of work be?” You couldn’t believe you said that.

“Don’t ask me that. Just help me prepare before and after class. I will teach you more than you can imagine. You already have quite the body of work.”

You were thrilled with this opportunity, but also nervous. You didn’t want to let Dr. M’baku down in any way. You took a deep breath.

“Dr. M’Baku, did you need anything else from me?”

“Not right now, Y/N. You are free to go. I look forward to working with you.” He looked up only briefly. “I’ll see you back here on Monday to prepare. I’ll make arrangements with the university.”

“Thank you Dr..”

“Just M’Baku from now on. We are going to have quite the semester.”

Research Purposes

Lounging in your oversized sweats and drinking Rooibos tea, you spent your entire weekend searching for information about Dr. M’Baku. You were surprised with what you found.

As a leader of a remote Wakandan tribe, he had negotiated peace treaties with greater Wakanda. He also had honorary degrees from universities all over the world. He had met celebrities and world leaders and presided over the longest peace-time deal in East Africa. His leadership was incredible and now you were even more worried about disappointing him.

What did he want with you anyway?

Your phone rang suddenly -a number you didn’t recognize.

“Hello. It’s Y/N”

“We should have dinner tonight.” a deep, booming voice said.

“Dr. M’Baku?”

“Yes. Meet me at the vegetarian eatery 2 doors down from the faculty club. 7pm.”

“Ok. But I….”

“I’ll see you then. Good day.”

What did he want with you? you wondered. Surely this was outside the normal scope of research. The idea of seeing your gorgeous professor was very appealing, but how could you resist?

You showed up to dinner in a pair of tight jeans, and a warm sweater. It made your curves look great. You picked a fur-lined pair of boots, a nod to the professor’s Jabari origins.

You were 5 minutes early to meet up with the Professor, with notebook in hand. You weren’t sure what would happen.

There was a reservation under his name and you were seated. You were hesitant to go meatless, but M’Baku was the type of man where you felt compelled to do what he asked.

You opened your notebook and began to write a list of questions about this research assignment.

“Welcome to my happy place” a deep voice stated. You looked up and were startled. “This is your happy place?” Yes, Y/N. “

He sat down. “I trust that you know my background, yes.?”

“Well, I have been looking you up.”

“None of that describes me. Let’s get to know each other here.”

You learned of his many great victories in battle and his Wakandan alliances. His eyes lit up when he described the great Battle for Wakanda. He told you of the amazing Jabari capital and showed you pictures of the Throne Room. It was majestic in scope.

You became enthralled with his story. He was animated and re-enacting his war victories. More than that, the way his pride for Jabari-land shone through really inspired you. He was inspiring in word and action.

“Why did you take this position?” you asked.

“I needed to share my knowledge, and I’m interested in shaping a better world. T’Challa showed me mercy and as a united Wakanda, we have become a global power. We have a moral obligation to reach the diaspora.”

You were very moved by his passion. You found yourself smiling at him over the flickering candle on the table. His brown skin glowed and his eyes sparkled as he told of his great homeland.

“I miss my castle and my throne.” he said, wistfully.

“M’Baku. I’m so sorry. Why did you travel so far?”

“It was important to me to nurture other leaders…like you.” he said grbbing your hand gently.

“You are the future, Y/N and while I am here, I want to teach you what I know.”

He had tapped into your heart energy. You had no idea what you could have learned from him originally, but now you knew one thing..the two of you resonated…even vibrated on a higher level. You were getting a crush.

Extra Credit

Professor M. picked up the check and you walked outside the restaurant. There were cobblestone streets everywhere. “Will you come back for a nightcap? I would love to show you a few things.”

“I’m not sure I should,” you say. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

He put his big hands on your shoulders and smiled at you. He smelled so good, like cocoa butter, African oils, and incredibly elegant. “Loosen up. I don’t bite..unless you ask.” he chuckled at you.

“That’s funny, but…” Just as you said that you suddenly tripped on the cobblestone steps. M’Baku caught you just in time. “Now that I’ve caught you…we’re definitely getting a drink.”

“You win. but, just one drink for me.”

“I can honor that.” M’Baku said.

He opened the door to his flat and his professor’s apartment resembled his office, but warmer. There was a large leather couch and fur accents everywhere. His bookcases were fur-to-ceiling and were full of deep texts. You marveled at the depth of his library.

“Which book is your favorite?” you asked.

“Have a seat, sunshine.” M’Baku poured a mysterious drink. You sat on the leather couch. M’Baku sat next to you, taking up space with his large frame. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I really enjoy neo-classical literature, but I’ve lately been into figuring out intersectional feminist literature. I’m also thinking about…” Just as you began to finish, Professor M’Baku kissed you. His lips were full and soft. He also had his hands in you hair.

You leaned back into the couch to pull him in closer by his lapels. It was amazing to think that that man was all over you. His tongue was on you neck, biting it slowly. How did he know? He suddenly bit your neck and you let out a small moan.

M’Baku had no problem taking charge. He backed away and you looked at him. “You taste as sweet as you look,” he said, licking his lips. You could feel yourself getting warm. He rested his hand on your thigh, giving it a little squeeze. “You should probably get going, you have class tomorrow and this doesn’t count as your extra credit.”


	2. Extra Credit, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the “Extra Credit” Series. Plus-size reader x Mbaku! You are a graduate research assistant in Diasporic leadership and yet you feel a strange pull toward Dr. M’Baku, a new professor. You have kissed once, but you’re not sure what awaits in your scholarly pursuits.

Day Dreaming

He loved her soft belly, strong arms and plush thighs. Her skin was soft and smooth against his rough face that he rested on her. He woke up and his first thought was of her. He enjoyed touching her first thing in the morning, caressing her smooth skin. He thought of her full, soft breasts and longed to touch them…and more.

He opened his eyes and looked around his apartment. He saw lacy black panties on the floor, full size, no less. Then, he saw a large brassiere, which could fit large grapefruits, on the floor. He smiled to himself-we must have had a hell of a night, he thought. He heard the shower running and a gentle humming in the distance.

As he approached the shower, he saw the soapy outline of a curvy, caramel woman. It was a lovely sight. He leaned against the bathroom door, admiring her chocolate skins and her luscious folds-the outline of a perfect hourglass.

The steam from the shower smelled of lavender and coconut with hints of eucalyptus. It smelled wonderful, and it had been so long since he enjoyed the scent of a woman. His senses were fully engaged. As he went to join her, he opened the shower door and heard a loud alarm. He had been asleep the entire time, lost in a dream of his luscious research assistant.

Professor M’Baku woke up (for real this time) and rubbed his groggy eyes. Today was the 15-year marker of challenge day. He looked at the scar from that day. So much has changed, he thought. 

He was still stuck in his slightly inappropriate dream about his research assistant and it felt so real. He stretched his long arms. His tribal tattoos were often hidden, but each mark spoke to his Jabari rank. He had a streak of gray in his beard and a few in his hair. It made him look distinguished, even though he had a little more meat around the middle. Not bad for a professor. 

He didn’t know why this one woman was still on his mind. He couldn’t shake her. Her boldness and fearlessness shocked him, but now he was having erotic fantasies about her. He’d heard about American women being outspoken, but nothing he’d heard was correct, she was very smart…that was all. He had to know more.

Although he missed his Jabari home, this woman could fit into his tribe very well. “If I could just take her on my throne,” he thought, daydreaming again. He could envision her beautiful skin glowing in the reflection of Jabari mountain. She really had no idea how much he lusted for her. “What was happening?” He really hoped that they would continue to connect in the coming days. He hoped that he could decolonize her mind…and more than that.

 

Academic Review 

You made your way to class with a slight nervousness in your walk. It was cold at school and you were hoping you’d get an “A” on this paper you had cobbled together at the last minute. Although Professor M’Baku invited you over for a study session, you weren’t sure how to feel and didn’t take him up on the offer -much to his chagrin. You couldn’t resist his alluring presence- his deep voice, the scratch of his beard on her neck and…she stopped herself mid-thought.

Since that first kiss last week, attending his class was intense for you. He had virtually ignored you, not making eye contact from the podium. He played his famous speeches during class and told stories of battle, illustrating his philosophy on leadership. It caused you desire for him to only grow. The discourse in the class was enough to keep your mind off of him…or so you thought. It was awkward, but you couldn’t stay away. 

He entered the class and had two female special guests. One was named “Okoye” and the other was “Shuri.” “These are special guests of Wakanda”, he announced. Immediately, you were jealous. How could they know him so well and who were these women?

Okoye wore a black dress and gold neck rings. She was stunning. Shuri brought examples of Wakandan technology. As he darkened the lights to allow for her presentation, he slowly moved throughout the classroom. Before you know it. you heard a voice in your ear, and M’Baku leaned over and whispered, “something special for you” and left a small envelope, with the same gorilla seal, on your desk. Your ear burned, your face flushed, and your eyes widened. He smelled of expensive cologne and you were distracted, your mind flashes back to the kiss from last week. “Just breathe,” you told yourself again. This man really aroused you, but you couldn’t break your concentration.

At the end of class, there was time for Q&A with the women of Wakanda. They were simply excellent; the picture of class and grace. You were so excited (and relieved) to know that women held an equal place at the bargaining table as men did…at least in Wakanda. Your jealousy had subsided now that M’Baku had approached you…and relief washed over you. More than that, you were grateful Dr. M’Baku had engaged in a new way of engaging women and perpetuating a truly inclusive society. He turned on your mind, not just your body.

When the lights came on, you discreetly opened your envelope. “Special Reception in the Stark Center-6:30 pm. Be My Guest.” You weren’t sure if you would be able to keep your composure for dinner with these two women. You hoped that they didn’t know anything about your “research” proposal with M’Baku -and you didn’t plan to tell them.

Show and Tell

You were so excited to go to dinner with your Wakandan guests. Professor M’Baku sat next to you at the faculty club and you also sat next to the wonderful women of Wakanda. It was really a great evening. 

Their banter seemed to continue over dinner. You were happy to listen. Midway through dinner, M’Baku put his hand on your thigh, then your knee. It sent a brief shiver up your spine. “Are you cold?” Okoye said. “Oh no, I’m just getting used to this weather.” “She would never make it with the Jabari, M’Baku.” “She would be fine Okoye, we do stay warm in Jabari mountain, you know.” “I suppose,” she said, giving him the side-eye. He put his arm around you casually.

Shuri giggled, “Oooh. You are keeping her warm, M’Baku. Can she and I talk technology?” “Not yet, Shuri It’s a tool, not the only tool.” The banter continued over dinner. M’Baku’s hand never left your thigh. He ticked your knee and it slowly moved up your leg.

You smiled at him and put your hand on his hand, stopping him before he moved too far up your thigh. You clenched your teeth and smiled. The entire dinner was warm, like a family, even with his nonsense. You gently slapped his hand away, but he was getting harder to resist. If the ladies hadn’t been at dinner….your mind wandered, you two may have had to leave this dinner on the table and indulge in something entirely different. 

As the visitors waved goodbye, you knew that it was time for you to go home. Dr. M’Baku took you by your shoulders. You looked into his eyes lovingly. 

“I hope you get an “a” on your paper, Y/N” 

“Oh no. I have to finish editing.” 

“You do,” he said, widening his big, brown eyes. “I’m expecting you to keep up with your studies. “But,” as he gently rubbed your shoulders and pulled you close, “I could give you an extension if you want.”

“Really?” you said. “An extension.” You couldn’t help but giggle…”Professor..I’m a nice girl.” You batted your eyes at him, semi-mockingly. “Well, how nice are you?” he said, “I’m determined to find out.”

 

He laughed…loudly. “That was pretty ridiculous.” You were both cracking up. He had a broad smile and chuckled alongside you.

“Did you really say that? An extension? That was a double-entendre if ever there was one” 

Neither one of you could stop laughing, which broke your nervousness. The good Doctor wasn’t just gorgeous, he was also charming, sweet, and sexy. 

“Thank you for joining me. We have to keep this between us at all costs.” He took your hand and waved down a car. He opened the door for you and went around the other side. You two were still laughing..”Extension…” Ahh, he sighed. 

In the backseat, he reached over and traced his finger across your lips. He stroked your face and brought you in for a kiss. It felt delicious but forbidden. You enjoyed it as the car sped along the road. M’Baku started to grab your waist. His other hand was slowly working its way up your thigh. This was so right, but you had to finish your paper. 

“Professor, I can’t,” you said.

“I understand,” he said. “I should not try to rush you.”

“Thank you for that. You know you’re in my head, right?”

“I do. As a Jabari man, I respect your decision. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I respect your mind first and your body second”

The car arrived at your doorstep. “Do you want to come in?” you asked

“I do, but now isn’t the right time, dear. If we were in my Jabari homeland, it would be different, but I don’t want to rush you”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t owe me anything. I will wait until you’re ready.” His eyes twinkled, not with confusion, but with a calm confidence. It was refreshing -restraint was sexy, but he honored you and your feelings -that meant a lot.

Now, you were in your feelings. There was this big, sexy man who was putty in your hands. You really wanted to invite him into your place, but you knew it wasn’t the right time. Consent was so sexy and it made you want him even more.

He reached over and kissed you tenderly. It was a gentle kiss. He whispered, “I’ll wait until you’re ready.” You gently whispered back, looking him in the eyes, “Are you sure, professor?” 

“Yes. If you don’t get out of this car shortly, it may be another story entirely.” His eyes were filled with a mix of lust, regret, and assurance. You found it even more endearing. 

“Let me walk you to the door. This car will wait right here.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Dear, if anything were to happen, I would never forgive myself.”

“Ok. come on up.”

You sauntered up to the stairs, knowing that he was looking at the view. He climbed slowly behind you, his hand gently guiding you up the stairs. As you opened the door, he waited in the door frame, his hands casually in his pockets. 

“Well, this is goodnight.” He began to turn. 

You looked up at him. You reached up for his tie and brought him closer in. You kissed him again..slowly. “Thank you for this lovely evening, Dr. M’Baku.”

The car honked. “I must go,” he said. “Unless you want to participate in a research project tonight, with your permission.”You couldn’t resist the look in his eyes as he searched your face for clues.

“Professor” you looked at him innocently. “Permission is definitely granted.” 

He hooked his fingers into your waistband and pulled you closer. “I’ll definitely need to closely review this subject to form the proper hypothesis and plan of study.” 

“Well, what are your operating assumptions, professor?” you asked.

“Given a preliminary review, I think that you will appreciate the level of detail I put into my research,” he said, licking his lips and looking at you as he closed the door behind you. 

You had a feeling that this research just might take all night...


End file.
